1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grill cleaning devices and in particular to hand held grill cleaning devices and even more particularly to grill cleaning devices which are readily convertible from manual to electrically powered operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that the use of pumice, brick, and other abrasives are desirable cleaning elements for cleaning and polishing the tops of grills used in the preparation of food. It has further been recognized that abrasives of differing textures and materials are desirable for particular grill-cleaning jobs. For many years such abrasives were hand held with resultant burning and scratching of hands. More recently, grill brick holders have been developed which allow for changing bricks. While functional, these devices include clamping devices which are time consuming to operate and can cause brick crumbling or rupture. Other prior art devices have quick release springs but require specially made keyed or slotted bricks.
Additionally, in the past grill cleaning devices have required manual power for operation and are not readily convertible to electrical power. Prior art patents such as O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,991; Ferragano, U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,767; and Teter, U.S. Pat. No. 224,970 illustrate abrasive holding devices well known in the art. These patents disclose clamp screw with holder means for engaging the brick. Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,084 discloses a quick release mechanism in combination with a slotted brick.